gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Threedualscreen
Threedualscreen (formerly known as UnknownUber) is a user on the Fire Emblem Awakening Boards. Personality He's hot-headed and he likes telling people he hates to Close their Accounts. However this has died down in recent times. Three often tries to be the level-headed voice of reason, but that usually backfires and he becomes just like everyone else. Three has zero tolerance for lies and can sniff out a lie from anyone especially AnriHeroKing and his 10 billion Alts. Three is also known for being a bit absent-minded, most likely due to his laziness. Pairing Three is Currently paired with Ninian after his constant arguments with Ephraim8 over who gets Tiki. Unlike Ephraim who did not like his pairing and was later changed to Cherche, Three likes Ninian as a pairing and is probally one of the few members who doesn't mind thier pairing. Relationships AlmostDoug Doug and Three share a pretty friendly relationship. They Play Smash 4 with each other sometimes and they both generally agree on a lot of things. They also tend to have some disagreements but all in all, they're on pretty good terms with each other. Sliced-Bread Ryu and Three also have a pretty decent relationship, they both tend to agree on quite a few things and they don't seem to show any hostility towards each other. Federico585 Three and Fede are pretty good friends and they play Smash 4 often. A bit of hostility has come between them over who's the better Skullgirl (Three believes it's Cerebella but Fede likes em flat so he likes Squigly). But other then that, they maintain a pretty good friendship. Lemmington Three and Lemmy have a very odd relationship. For the most part, they're on fairly good terms. But sometimes Three can't stand some of Lemmy's terrible shenanigans, such as talking about his personal life, joking around a little, and trying to fix any mistakes he makes. He also hates playing Lemmy in Smash 4 due to the fact that Lemmy's internet provider was a Porygon (until he updated to the New 3DS) and thus has so much damn input lag, and that leaves Three very salty. Three is also a traitorous bastard who gave away the location of the Chaos Cabal, and was also trying to prove Lemmy is Charlie. Then he posed as Lemmy's family member to get him back for nothing. Nothing at all. How cruel is this guy? RuneEyesPendlum Three and Rune are pretty cool with each other and play Smash 4 often, however Three's pretty salty when it comes to playing Rune with his laggy internet, but they still have fun in the end, since, ya know, Lemmy's is obviously much worse. HinduKushh Three and Kushh don't talk often, but Three is secretly a big Full House Fan, and awaits the next Full House reference Kushh will make. DatOliviaTho Three and DOT don't talk often, but they still are pretty cool with one another as Three was invited to DOT and Doug's wedding. AmalCassel36 Three and Amal are on good terms with each other, as they are both CYOA writers, Three often goes to Amal for advice. WalkerGate Three impersonated Lemmy-Koopa's brother Walker, who is in jail, citing that"Unknownuber just wanted Lemmy-Koopa to learn a lesson, granted Unknownuber don't know what lesson that needed to be taught but whatever", and that "Unknownuber thought It'd (sic) be funny" He has got a lot of backlash for his assholery. Trivia He and Ephraim8 were partly responsible for the new way Pairings are assigned in the Pairing Committee after their debates over who would be paired with Tiki. His Husbando is The Great Maxie. Three has many waifus. Tiki, Sumia, and Cynthia are his Awakening Waifus while Karla is his FE7 waifu. His Non-FE waifu is Roxanne from Pokemon. His other waifus incude Riela (From Valkyria Chronicles, a series nobody ever played but him) and Elizabeth from Persona 3 (The Best Persona girl). He is the writer of Four CYOA's and one of the few writers who have completed one. He is 15 years old, and is apparently a Third-grader according to Anri. He has a troll account named WantmoreGregor where he RP's as GregorCategory:Users